Solstício
by Franciane
Summary: Nessie cresceu rapido demais e seu relacionamento com Jacob passa por dificuldades! Ser humana ou vampira é um grande dilema! O que Nessie escolherá? Descubra em Solstício
1. Chapter 1

**Prológo**

Sabia que tinha sido muito grossa com Jacob, precisava pedir desculpas corri desesperadamente atrás dele pela floresta. Segui seus rastros, farejá-lo era fácil, seu cheiro amadeirado se destacava para mim...

O encontrei perto do rio, ele estava em forma de lobo, vi sua tristeza , ultimamente não sabia fazer outra coisa a não ser magoar as pessoas que amo.

- Desculpa!-murmurei baixo mais era suficiente para ele me ouvir.


	2. Decisões

**1°) Decisões**

Eu devia me acostumar à isso. Vagar através do tempo. Afinal, o que realmente define a idade? Os anos de vida? A maturidade mental ou corporal? As experiências vividas? Ou simplesmente as decisões que tomamos? Bom, era com estas respostas que eu sonhava todos os dias. Apesar disso, eu não podia reclamar de minha vida, ou melhor, existência.

Eu estava preocupada, porque sabia que logo teria que me afastar de algumas pessoas que eu amava. Meus tios já haviam viajado, para procurar uma casa grande o suficiente o para nossa família de nove pessoas, de preferência próxima a uma escola, em um lugar adequado para os Cullens - onde o sol raramente aparecia.

Me chamo Reneesme Cullen. Todos me chamam de Nessie, exceto minha mãe, Bella. Tenho quase quatro anos de idade e corpo e mente de quinze. Meu desenvolvimento foi acelerado devido ao que eu sou. Meio- vampira, meio- humana. Um ser híbrido. Mas apesar disso não sou considerada uma anomalia. Não pela minha família. Nós, os Cullens, nos consideramos vegetarianos, porque sobrevivemos apenas com sangue de animais.

Havia chegado a hora de nos mudarmos. Não poderíamos ficar mais em Forks. O tempo havia se esgotado porque minha família, sendo todos vampiros, chamaria muita atenção, uma vez que nós não envelhecemos. A decisão não poderia ser adiada, porque meu avô Carlisle é o médico da cidade, e não poderia mais mentir sua idade. Essa seria minha primeira mudança. Eu teria que ir para a escola, e não poderia ser a de Forks, como eu desejava. Vivi meus quase quatro anos na clandestinidade. Bom, pelo menos meu avô humano, Charlie, sabe sobre mim, mesmo sem entender o que sou. Sentirei saudades de dele. De ver jogos na tv e dormir em sua casa. -Pelo menos lá, as pessoas dormem e eu não fico com a sensação de que estou perdendo alguma coisa.- Na casa de meu avô, além dele é claro, moram Sue, que é sua segunda esposa, e também os filhos dela. Leah e Seth,

Leah e Seth são transmorfos, chamados popularmente de lobisomens, como muitos garotos em La Push, que se localiza na reserva indígena dos Quileutes. Os dois fazem parte do Bando de Jacob, o amor da minha existência. Eu soube que nossos destinos estariam traçados desde que o ví pela primeira vez.

Como meia- vampira, tenho memória prodigiosa. Lembro de tudo que ví, escutei e vivi com perfeição. Mas também, posso projetar minhas lembranças ou conversar através do toque. Graças a isso, sou considerada talentosa. Nada muito grande para uma pessoa que tem um pai que lê mentes, uma mãe que cria barreiras psíquicas, um tio que controla a aura emocional das pessoas e uma tia que é capaz de ver o futuro.

Forks ficaria para trás, junto com meus amigos e meu Jacob. Me lembrei de todas as vezes que fui para a aldeia brincar com ele. Ver as brigas dos meninos do bando era divertido.

Eu estava sentada na minha cama pensando nisso, quando ouvi baterem na porta. Eu despertei do meu devaneio e os convidei a entrar.

- Nessie? – Carlisle chamou.

Oi Carlisle – respondi calmamente.

Eu estava achando estranho ter que chama- los pelos nomes. No começo, até achei engraçado quando papai disse que era para me acostumar. Era melhor não correr o risco de chama- los de vovô e vovó perto de ninguém. Inclusive com meus tios na escola. Era melhor assim.

Rosalie e Emmett ligaram. Acharam uma cidade perfeita com uma escola excelente para você. – Esme falou meio apreensiva, incerta de minha reação. Eu a encarei cuidadosamente.

Se tudo ocorrer bem- Carlisle disse – nos mudamos no próximo mês e você poderá entrar para a escola no início do período letivo.

Eu vou para a escola? – perguntei ansiosa.

Claro querida. - Esme respondeu tranquila.

Senti a felicidade passar por todo meu corpo como se fosse uma corrente elétrica. Mas de repente algo me preocupou.

Jacob também irá se mudar conosco? – perguntei esperançosa.

Creio que não Nessie. Ele tem obrigações em La Push, ainda mais sendo Alfa. Ele não poderá deixar o bando. E Billy, ainda está doente. Jacob não pode abandona- lo. – Carlisle disse preocupado.

Tudo bem - eu murmurei tentando esconder minha tristeza. Minha voz saiu fraquinha, quase inaudível.

Não fique assim Nessie, você vai adorar a escola. – Esme falou confiante.

Eu me aproximei e toquei o rosto dos dois ao mesmo tempo, deixando- os ver que não era o fato de ir para a escola que me magoava. Mostrei a eles Jacob, Charlie, Seth. Todos os meus amigos em La Push. Esme olhou triste para mim.

Sei que vai ser difícil pra você. – Carlisle murmurou.

Eu te prometo, você poderá sempre visita- los e recebe- los em nossa casa quando quiser. – Esme disse compreensiva. –Vamos nos reunir assim que todos chegarem.

Tudo bem - eu disse novamente. – Posso aguentar isso.

Carlisle me deu um meio sorriso e Esme me abraçou antes de deixarem o quarto desejando boa noite.

Eu queria tanto frequentar a escola, meu lado humano clamava por isso. Porém meu crescimento acelerado não permitia. Tive aulas em casa com papai e Carlisle. Eles eram realmente excelentes professores. Mas agora que meu crescimento se igualara com o dos humanos, eu poderia entrar pra escola com minha família. Cheguei até a ficar feliz com a notícia, pensando em como seria bom ficar perto dos humanos e tentar ser um deles. Mas aí me lembrei de porque eu estava na defensiva quando fiquei sabendo que teria que me mudar. Lembrei que teria agora pouquíssimo tempo com meus amigos, Charlie e principalmente, com meu Jacob.

É irritante. Ninguém se preocupava muito em me dar detalhes e nem pedir minha opinião. Simplesmente me deixam de fora das decisões da família. Fica parecendo que sou sempre o assunto do "Concílio da Mesa de Jantar".

Eu decidi ir dormir. Mesmo sabendo que seria difícil depois de hoje. Me enrolei na coberta e fiquei pensando em porque meus país não quiseram vir falar comigo. Concluí que o motivo era minha reação. eles não queriam me ver consumida pela ira. Ou simplesmente porque eu poderia explodir com eles, coisa que eu certamente não faria com Carlisle ou Esme. Senti sede, mas eu havia caçado na noite anterior. Um urso e duas gazelas. Não cabia mais sangue em mim. Eu estava com raiva por ter que me afastar de Jacob. E com mais raiva ainda por Jacob preferir La Push e o bando ao invés de mim. Eu era o objeto de adoração dele. A impressão que ele teve comigo deveria ser mais forte do que qualquer coisa. Eu não podia me afastar. Eu o queria perto de mim. Eu resolvi não pensar mais esta noite. Me virei de bruços como costumava fazer e abracei um dos meus ursinhos preferidos para dormir, apenas pensando em não pensar.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, eu pude ouvir o barulho da chuva forte. Ainda era muito cedo, quando me levantei e puxei a cortina para poder ver o céu. Ele estava escuro e sombrio, assim como meu coração. Eu não dormi bem. Fiquei me mexendo na cama a noite toda, inquieta. De repente, ouvi os passos de minha mãe ao subir as escadas. Mandei um aviso mental para meu pai não deixa-la subir, pois eu não queria conversar agora, mas foi inútil. Mamãe abriu a porta do quarto, papai ao seu lado.

Bom dia querida – mamãe disse feliz – Como você está? –

Eu não respondi. Papai me olhou preocupado. Cheguei perto dela e encostei minha mão em seu rosto, mostrando a ela que eu não me importava de mudar, mas não queria deixar Jacob. Eu não conseguiria ficar longe dele. Mamãe estava impaciente, vendo- me angustiada. E mesmo não gostando de falar, preparou um discurso que seria digno de Rosalie:

Meu amor ele vai precisar ficar aqui. A saúde de Billy não está muito boa e Jacob tem compromissos com o bando...

Eu não consegui me controlar. Eu estava tomada pela ira de novo. Eu pensei em gritar para quem quisesse ouvir, que não ligava a mínima para Billy e muito menos para um bando de lobisomens idiotas. O que era uma grande mentira. Afinal, eles também eram parte da minha família. Eu só queria Jacob. Meu Jacob.

Reneesme! - Papai falou chamando minha atenção em resposta aos meus insultos mentais, interrompendo o que mamãe continuava a dizer. Mas eu nem a ouvia mais. – Nós já conversamos com ele e vocês poderão se ver sempre que quiserem. Nós viremos visitar Charlie e eles poderão nos visitar.

Quando eu olhei para meu pai, ele já havia lido minha mente.

Quando os dois puderem. – ele respondeu deixando mamãe confusa. – Nessie queria saber quando poderá ver Jacob depois da mudança. – Disse ele explicando tudo.

Querida, por que você não passa o dia em La Push? - Mamãe ofereceu animada.

Eu avaliei minhas alternativas e decidi que seria bom eu aproveitar meu último mês em Forks. Ainda mais que meus tios chegariam hoje e o "Concílio da Mesa de Jantar" se reuniria mais uma vez, então, seria bom se eu não estivesse por perto. Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente, sabendo que o clima ficaria pesado em breve com tantas decisões a serem tomadas, e eu, aproveitaria meu dia em La Push, agora mais do que nunca, pois em breve eu me afastaria. Minha mãe saiu do quarto e papai me olhou desconfiado. Seu dom podia ser muito inconveniente, como agora.

Sinto muito – Ele murmurou antes de fechar a porta.

Um sentimento de culpa me tomou, porque eu sabia que ele não havia escolhido poder ler mentes e ele sempre tentava me dar privacidade. Mesmo sendo meu pai. Depois decidi esquecer toda informação que eu havia recebido nos últimos dias e me concentrei em me preparar para meu dia quase perfeito.

Eu utilizei minha velocidade sobre-humana para tomar banho e me arrumar. Coloquei na mochila, meu celular e uma roupa limpa, porque eu sempre voltava de La Push em frangalhos. Desci para a cozinha e mamãe tinha feito meu café. Eu tomei um copo de suco de laranja e comi duas fatias de torrada o mais rápido que pude. Peguei um pacote de biscoitos grande que eu sempre levava para ajudar no lanche e guardei junto das minhas coisas, pronta para partir.

Mamãe me deu carona até a casa de Jacob, mas não quis entrar. Disse que tinha muita coisa pra resolver hoje. Ela iria providenciar os documentos e ainda teria que participar da maldita reunião, para decidir quando minha vida se tornaria um inferno.

Quando cheguei, a casa até parecia vazia. Fui direto ao quarto de Jacob, e empurrei a porta, mas não era ele quem estava dormindo. Olhei para Seth todo esparramado e sem camisa atirado em cima da cama. Saí do quarto sem fazer barulho e encontrei Billy na cozinha passando café.

Bom dia Billy! – Eu comprimentei sorridente.

Bom dia Nessie! Chegou cedo. – Ele observou.

É, minha família quis se livrar de mim hoje. – Respondi fazendo um pouco de drama.

Jacob vai largar o turno as oito e meia.

Humm, tudo bem. – Eu murmurei. – Vou acordar o Seth. Ele já dormiu demais. – Billy sorriu e fui para o quarto.

Billy sempre gostou de mim, mas nós não éramos o que possa se considerar como falantes. Eu não tinha muito assunto com ele. Entrei no quarto novamente. Era impressionante como eu me sentia bem ali. Cheguei perto de Seth e passei a mão em seus cabelos.

Bom dia dorminhoco, hora de acordar – sussurrei. Ele se mexeu um pouco e se virou na cama.

E aí Nessie? – ele murmurou sentando e se encostando na cabeceira da cama. – Como você esta?

Eu vou levando. – respondi pouco animada. – Surpreso em me ver?

Um pouco na verdade. Mas é uma surpresa agradável. – ele respondeu e abriu um enorme sorriso.

Ele me olhou por um momento e ficou sério.

O que está havendo Nessie? – ele perguntou de repente

Não é nada Seth, só estou um pouco preocupada. – eu disse tentando parecer impassível.

Você está triste. Percebo isso em seus olhos. Além disso, você não mente muito bem.

É, eu realmente não consigo esconder nada de você, não é?

Bem, parece que não. – ele pegou minha mão e colocou entre as dele. Elas eram quentes e macias. – Pode confiar em mim. Sempre.

Obrigada. – Eu respondi. Eu não tinha planejado contar nada para ninguém. Ainda. Eu só queria curtir meu dia em La Push. Eu pensei um pouco e percebi que Seth estava esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa. E decidi contar toda a verdade.

Vamos embora Seth. Todos nós. Não podemos ficar mais aqui e meu pai quer que eu frequente a escola. Hoje minha família vai decidir para onde vamos. – Eu despejei tudo em cima dele, antes mesmo de ter me dado conta. Percebi meus olhos molhados e tentei me controlar.

Oh, sinto muito, Nessie. Sinto mesmo. – Seth me puxou para um abraço que retribuí rapidamente. Eu toquei seu rosto, deixando ver tudo que haviam me informado. Eu não conseguia mais falar. Quando me soltou, ele me olhou tristemente.

Vou sentir muito a sua falta. – Ele murmurou.

Eu também. Não sei como vou sobreviver sem você, sem Charlie e ...Jacob. – minha voz vacilou na última palavra.

Pelo menos, vamos poder nos ver. Eu prometo te visitar sempre que possível. E você pode fazer o mesmo.

Eu não disse nada, só continuei a fita- lo.

Jacob já sabe? – Seth perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

Sim. – respondi. – Mas, não estive com ele depois que ficou sabendo. Não sei qual será sua reação.

Bom, eu acho que ele não ficará muito feliz com sua partida, mas... Voces poderão se ver sempre, não é?

Espero que sim. – eu disse. – Estou contando com isso.

Nós nos olhamos por mais um longo momento, até que Seth se levantou.

Bom, vou te fazer companhia até Jacob Chegar. Depois vou assumir meu turno. Leah anda muito estressada, não estamos querendo sobrecarrega- la. – ele tagarelou.

É por isso que está dormindo aqui? – perguntei curiosa.

É. É difícil dividir um quarto com ela na casa de Charlie. E como eu sempre fico por aqui, resolvi usufruir do quarto do Jake. – ele disse ainda sorrindo.

Humm, fico feliz por você estar aqui hoje. – murmurei. – Obrigada por seu meu amigo Seth. – meu melhor amigo.

Disponha. – ele respondeu abrindo um grande sorriso perfeito.

Seth se levantou e fomos caminhar na frente da casa enquanto esperávamos. Fiquei feliz por não estar chovendo. Aqui em Forks, isso era praticamente um milagre. Talvez meu dia pudesse ser mesmo perfeito, mesmo depois de tudo.

Fiquei observando a natureza por um bom tempo, analisando a sua perfeição. Seth, estava olhando pra mim com interesse. Com certeza se perguntando o que eu estava pensando ou porque estava olhando como uma boba para o céu.

Não demorou muito e Jacob chegou. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. Pude ver a tristeza através de seus olhos e isso me deixou um pouco insegura. Eu fui correndo em sua direção para lhe dar um abraço.

Oi Jake! – eu disse feliz por estar ali tão próxima dele. – Como vai?

Estou bem meu anjo e você? – ele falou e pude sentir a preocupação em sua voz.

Agora melhor. – eu respondi.

Eu realmente estava. A melhora era instantânea. Fora só Jacob chegar para eu me sentir completa e feliz. Eu não poderia me separar dele. Eu não suportaria.

Seth se despediu de nós e foi embora, prometendo que ia voltar antes de eu ir para casa. Ele me deixou sozinha com Jacob era o que eu esperava ansiosamente. Eu queria aproveitar cada segundo com ele. Sentir seu cheiro amadeirado, ouvir sua voz linda e rouca. Queria senti-lo perto de mim, saber que ele estava aqui, ao meu lado.

Nós passamos o dia juntos. Correndo pela floresta, conversando e rindo. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele não tocou no assunto e eu não queria me lembrar de nada. Até agora, tudo estava indo como planejado. Eu não parecia a mesma pessoa de hoje de manhã.

Juntamente com a tarde, a chuva começou a cair. Eu e Jacob fizemos todo o caminho até a praia em silêncio e isso estava me incomodando. Minhas roupas estavam sujas, molhadas e um pouco rasgadas, mas não estavam ruins como costumavam ficar. Jacob me olhou nos olhos e eu sustentei seu olhar. Então, ele quebrou o silêncio.

Nessie, você já sabe? – perguntou ele preocupado.

Eu fiquei paralisada. Eu queria adiar essa conversa. Ou melhor, não ter essa conversa. Esperei um pouco para parecer mais tranqüila.

Estou Jake, e sinto muito. – respondi, tentando parecer impassível.

Por favor, me diga que vocês não irão para muito longe. – ele pediu e sua voz estava carregara de dor.

Eu não sei. Não perguntei para onde estamos indo. Mas pelo que eu ouvi, acho que vamos para Great Falls. Foi o que Rose disse para o papai ao telefone.

Onde? – ele perguntou confuso.

Great Falls, estado de Montana. Eu acho que não é muito longe. – disse tentando animá-lo.

Nós ficamos em silêncio. O clima estava cada vez pior. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Eu me aproximei e toquei seu rosto projetando nossas imagens juntos e felizes. E ví um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto.

Nós estaremos sempre juntos. – eu disse acariciando seu rosto.

Eu não posso deixar você ir. – ele murmurou. – mesmo sabendo que não há outra forma.

Eu estou feliz Jake, eu vou para a escola! – eu disse exagerando um pouco na falsa animação.

Se você me pedir para ir com você Nessie, eu não poderei negar. – ele falou, e eu pude sentir o desespero em sua voz.

Eu queria que você fosse, mas não posso te pedir isso. – eu respondi. – Não posso fazer isso com Billy. Você deve ficar e cuidar dele.

Não sei se vou poder suportar a dor de viver longe de você. – ele falou com tristeza.

Assim que Billy melhorar Jake você poderá me visitar. – eu disse e ele percebeu a tristeza em meus olhos.

Tudo bem, mas não fique triste meu anjo. Isso é provisório. Eu prometo que quando Billy melhorar eu vou...

Não estou triste Jake. Não agora. – eu disse ainda acariciando seu rosto.

Você não está triste? – ele perguntou e suas palavras estavam cheias de dúvidas. A dor transpareceu em seus olhos e eu senti meu coração vacilar.

Eu estou Jake. Mas não agora. Não perto de você. Agora eu estou muito feliz.

Nunca gostei muito de falar. Mas com Jacob, as palavras simplesmente fluíam.

Desculpe por te fazer lembrar disso agora. – ele disse corando. Sua pele acobreada ficava linda assim. Senti um arrepio.

Oh Jake, não tem problema nenhum. – eu falei dando um falso sorriso.

Tudo ficará bem. – ele disse, me puxando para um abraço.

Eu sei Jake. – murmurei em seu ouvido.

Nós ficamos abraçados por um longo momento, e então, meu celular tocou. Jacob me libertou do seu abraço enquanto eu abria a mochila para pegar o celular. Pude ver, no identificador de chamadas que era mamãe.

Oi mãe! – eu disse ao atender o celular.

Oi querida, estou ligando para perguntar se já posso ir te buscar. Já está ficando tarde e Jake precisa descansar.

Tudo bem mãe. Só que vou demorar um pouco. Não estou na casa do Billy.

Não tem problema. Se eu chegar antes de você eu espero. Até daqui a pouco meu amor.

Ok, mãe. Te amo.

Quando notei, o céu já estava escuro. Era impressionante como o tempo passava rápido quando eu estava com Jacob. A brisa que vinha do mar, próximo de onde nós estávamos era morna e aconchegante. Tudo que eu queria era ficar ali. Com meu Jacob.

Nessie, sua mãe está vindo te buscar? – Jacob perguntou e sua voz estava triste e cansada.

Sim, mas eu disse que iria demorar um pouco. Não precisamos nos preocupar. – eu respondi.

Então, acho melhor voltarmos para casa. – ele disse amargurado.

Quer apostar corrida Jake? – perguntei tentando faze- lo esquecer todos os pensamento ruins em sua mente. Ele me olhou desconfiado.

Claro. – ele respondeu sorrindo. – Só não sei porque você insiste em perder.

Eu? Perder!? – exclamei cética. – Vamos ver Jake quem vai perder.

Quando ele percebeu, eu já estava correndo pela floresta. Pude ouvi- lo atrás de mim. Eu não estava realmente me esforçando e ele me alcançou facilmente.

Você não me pega! – eu gritei para ele.

Foi ai que senti algo vindo direto em minha direção. Jacob pulou em cima de mim nos derrubando no chão.

Quem é o mais rápido agora? – ele perguntou rindo.

Humm, deixe- me pensar. Eu? – respondi incerta.

Tem certeza? – ele murmurou aproximando mais seu rosto do meu. Seu hálito quente era delicioso.

Não. – eu respondi. – não tenho mais tanta certeza.

Naquele momento, eu não pude sentir mais nada além do contato entre nossos corpos. Sua respiração descompassada em meus ouvidos e o contato com sua pele quente. Eu olhei em seus olhos e ví um brilho verdadeiro. Era reconfortante. Meu coração batia muito rápido, como se fosse parar a qualquer instante. De repente, ele beijou minha testa e rolou para meu lado. Eu não gostei de seu afastamento repentino. Eu queria mais de Jacob. E queria agora. Me lembrei de que meu país se beijavam. Será que era isso? Eu estava apaixonada por Jacob? Eu não tinha tempo para responder estas perguntas. Eu não ficaria em Forks por muito tempo. No máximo um mês. E a essa altura o Concílio da mesa de jantar já havia se decidido. Eu precisava agir. Reuni toda minha coragem para pronunciar as palavras certas.

Jake, me beije! – eu pedi esperançosa. Meu tom foi um pouco imperativo.

Jacob se virou e me beijou no rosto. Eu o olhei desapontada. Ele sorriu, tentando ler minha expressão.

Um beijo de verdade Jake. – Eu disse me aproximando dele.

Todos os beijos são de verdade, Nessie. – ele disse tranqüilamente.

Eu não consegui por meu desejo em palavras. Me aproximei mais. Nossos braços se tocando. Toquei seu rosto e mostrei o que queria. Projetei uma imagem dele com seus lábios colados aos meus.

Quando Jacob compreendeu o que eu realmente queria, ele se levantou afastando- se de mim. Eu ví o terror em seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam cheios de dúvida.

Você ficou louca, Nessie? – ele disse exasperado.

Eu só quero que você me beije, Jake. Não pode ser tão ruim. – eu exigi. – Ou você me beija, ou eu não venho mais te visitar. – ameacei.

A Bella me mata se eu fizer isso.

Eu me recuso a acreditar que você esteja com medo Jacob Black! – eu disse para provoca- lo. Eu estava enraivecida agora.

Quando percebi, eu já estava em seus braços fortes. Seus lábios macios e quentes envolvidos nos meus com voracidade. Pude sentir o desejo que emanava de seu corpo. Seu beijo tinha um gosto forte. Minha imaginação não lhe fazia justiça. Senti que poderia ficar ali com ele para o resto de minha existência. Apenas sentindo meu Jacob.

Hoje, mais do que nunca, nosso relacionamento ficava cada vez mais intenso. Um beijo, se transformou em vários. E cada um era melhor do que o anterior. Jacob estava radiante.

Acho melhor nós voltarmos agora, Nessie. Bella deve estar impaciente.

Tudo bem. – murmurei infeliz.

Nós corremos até a casa de Jacob e quando nos aproximamos, notei o volvo prata estacionado em frente. Mamãe já estava a me esperar.


	3. de mal a pior

Agradeço a todos que se interessaram pela fic, essa história está pronta até o capítulo 7, mas ela é feita em doses homeopáticas, espero que vocês fiquem a vontade e mandem comentários com dicas, sugestões e criticas!!

**CAPÍTULO 2 – De mal a pior**

Durante o percurso até em casa, meus pensamentos estavam desarvorados. Meu relacionamento com Jacob parecia ter se intensificado ainda mais, se é que isso era possível. Mamãe tagarelava alguma coisa sobre vovô Charlie mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção. Só distingui palavras como "Charlie", "mudança" e "não gostou". Eu estava tão feliz. Realmente meu dia fora perfeito.

Quando chegamos, desci do carro com o pensamento de que nada poderia arruinar a minha felicidade hoje, mesmo sabendo que o Concílio da mesa de jantar já havia decidido meu destino. Eu estava ansiosa para ouvir o veredicto final e acabar logo com isso. Minha casa estava silenciosa. Havia apenas ruídos imperceptíveis a ouvidos humanos.

Edward! – ouvi Alice chamar. – Espere.

De repente ouvi um rosnado furioso de meu pai, significando que ele havia lido a minha mente e que eu estava irreversivelmente encrencada.

Abri a porta hesitante, e quando entrei na sala, todos estavam me esperando. Mamãe logo atrás de mim. Papai estava enfurecido. Eu queria fugir dali naquele instante.

Oi família! - eu cumprimentei tentando controlar minha ansiedade.

Querida, precisamos falar com você. Nós chegamos a uma conclusão. – Esme falou e a preocupação transpareceu em seu rosto.

Nessie, nós decidimos nos mudar para Great Falls. – papai disse friamente.

Todos estavam olhando para mim. Como se estivessem esperando por uma crise, ou coisas do tipo. Talvez achassem que eu iria começar a gritar. E era exatamente isso que eu desejava fazer.

Quando? – eu perguntei infeliz.

Daqui a quinze dias. – Carlisle respondeu inseguro.

Fiquei paralisada. Uma espécie de transe, talvez. Eu não saberia dizer. Minha cabeça girou. Eu queria fazer um escândalo e dizer que eu não iria. Mas isso seira ridículo e meu corpo no momento não queria se mexer. Senti uma calma repentina e olhei acusadoramente para Jasper. E então papai me encarou.

Acho que talvez uma semana seria suficiente, depois do que aconteceu hoje, não é Nessie? – papai perguntou e eu senti a insinuação em sua voz.

Papai, por favor...

Você quer contar ou quer que eu conte? – ele me interrompeu.

Por que essa mudança de planos Edward? – mamãe perguntou confusa. – Já foi difícil falar para Charlie que nos mudaríamos daqui a duas semanas. Se nós partimos em menos tempo, ele ficará desolado.

O que aconteceu? – Carlisle perguntou intrigado.

Todos olharam fixamente para mim, e eu senti uma raiva descomunal do me pai. Senti o sangue correr pelas minhas veias e meu rosto corar. Por que é que ele tinha que fazer isso comigo? Por que não falou sobre esse assunto depois? Quando estivéssemos sozinhos de preferência.

Eu não podia suportar a pressão imposta sobre mim. Eu corri o mais rápido que pude e me escondi embaixo da mesa do escritório de Carlisle. Normalmente, eu só me escondia ali quando tinha feito algo de errado e tinha medo de que brigassem comigo. Portanto, esse era o lugar ideal, já que eu havia realmente feito algo, só não achava que era errado. Eu amaldiçoei o dom de meu pai. Eu queria ser como mamãe, assim ele não poderia ler minha mente.

Quando percebi, os dois estavam ao meu lado. Mamãe me olhava preocupada, e papai compreensivo agora.

O que foi Reneesme? – mamãe perguntou. – O que esta havendo Edward?

Eu acho que é melhor ela mesma te contar. – papai falou e sua voz estava tranquila, quase divertida.

Quando tive coragem, olhei seu rosto e seus olhos estavam suaves e compreensivos. Mudei meu foco e percebi que mamãe continuava me olhando, esperando que eu contasse qual era o problema. Olhei de volta para ela e toquei seu rosto.

Comecei com imagens de Jacob e eu andando até a praia. Mostrei nossas conversas e apostas. E finalmente mostrei meu pedido a Jacob e sua realização. Mamãe me olhou cética, enquanto papai começou a rir. Mamãe encarou meu pai com indignação.

Eu vou mata –lo! – mamãe disse irritada. Eu olhei para ela assustada.

Calma Bella. – papai murmurou. – Considerando que isso fosse acontecer, eu fiquei surpreso de saber que partiu de Nessie, e não de Jacob. – ele considerou. – vou ter que ficar de olho em você mocinha!

O que eu fiz de errado? – eu perguntei incapaz de me conter.

Puxou sua mãe, querida! – papai respondeu e começou a rir de novo. Mamãe o encarou séria prestes a começar uma briga.

Jacob traiu minha confiança. Ele sabe que você é muito nova para namorar. Eu vou ter que conversar com ele sobre isso. – mamãe concluiu e saiu do quarto.

Por que todo esse escândalo? – eu perguntei confusa.

Porque você cresceu rápido demais querida. Estávamos contando com mais uns dois anos, para que você pudesse pensar em namorar. – ele respondeu.

Mas quem disse que eu estou namorando? – perguntei acusadoramente.

Eu não! – ele se defendeu. – É melhor você ir com calma, senão Bella terá um infarte. – ele completou e riu da própria piada.

Para mim está ótimo. – eu respondi sorrindo.

Papai sentou na cadeira do escritório e me colocou no colo. E eu sabia sobre o que ele queria falar.

Você ainda não me disse o que achou sobre a mudança. – ele falou hesitante. – Ou melhor, não pensou nisso.

Great Falls? – eu perguntei.

Sim, achamos melhor porque a escola é perfeita para você. Mesmo sendo um pouco conservadora. É uma das melhores da América e tenho certeza que você vai adorar.

Eu acho que sim. Mas você falou sério quando disse que nos mudaríamos em uma semana? – perguntei preocupada.

Não, eu disse isso porque fiquei nervoso com você. – ele disse rindo

Hum, então quando exatamente nós vamos partir?

Daqui a duas semanas, como Carlisle disse.

Eu fiquei paralisada de novo. Eu estava contando com pelo menos mais um mês. Papai olhou triste para mim.

Nessie, eu sei que vai ser difícil para você, mas não há outro jeito. Eu sinto muito por isso. Se houvesse outra forma eu não faria você sofrer dessa maneira.

- Não preocupa sabia que um dia isso iria acontecer.- respondi, era claro que eu estava triste mas saber que o meu Jacob me amava me dava forças

O restante da semana passou rápido, pelo menos na minha concepção de tempo. Eu estava alternando. Um dia em casa e um dia em La Push. Normalmente, meus dias em casa eram uma tortura, e os dias em La Push maravilhosos. Eu passava a maior parte do meu tempo com Jacob, que ficava a cada dia mais triste, mesmo tentando não demonstrar. Na verdade, eu tambem ficava triste a cada final de dia, e tentava me consolar com o pensamento de que eu poderia vir à Forks, e ele poderia sempre me visitar.

Faltavam cinco dias para a mudança e eu estava realmente infeliz. Por mais que eu tentasse ver o lado bom dos fatos eu não estava tendo muito sucesso. A euforia de ir para a escola não era suficiente para abafar a aura de tristeza que emanava de mim. Eu estava preparando minha mochila para ir a La Push passar meu dia com Jacob, estão, pelo menos hoje, eu ficaria feliz. Emmett e Jasper me levaram até a fronteira dos territórios, já que eles estavam indo até Port Angeles.- É divertido estar com os dois brincam comigo e não me superprotegem, me dão liberdade pra ser eu,o que simplesmente amo isso.- desci na fronteira do Jipe e fiz o restante fiz a pé coisa que minha mãe ou meu pai deixava eu fazer.

Cheguei a pequena casa de Jacob, podia ouvir a sua respiração pesada, quase o ronco reconfortante. A casa como sempre estava aberta, entrei, senti outro cheiro além do de Jacob muito forte ainda estava exalando, era Leah, seus cheiros se misturavam, identifiquei a respiração de Leah, calma e serena. Billy não estava em casa com certeza na loja de La Push.

Parei na pequena sala me lembrando da primeira vez que tive autorização de ir a La Push, território dos lobos. Tantas lembranças boas, me sentia tão bem na pequena casa, era como eu pertencesse aquele lugar, La Push. Mudar significava não apenas me afastar de Jacob, mas de casa, de La Push, de todos os lobos que eu considerava da família também, na verdade minha segunda família. Ficaria tanto tempo longe de todos e principalmente do meu lobo. Era estranho com o eu já me via como Emily e Kim, garotas de lobos. Era isso que eu era uma garota de lobo, a garota de Jacob.

Quando cheguei a porta do quarto de Jacob tive medo de entrar, exitei com a mão na maçaneta, tinha alguma coisa errada. Sabia que a casa de Charlie era pequena, e que Leah e Seth tinham alguns problemas em dividir o pequeno quarto que fora de minha mãe , mas por que os dois dormirem juntos no quarto do meu Jacob? Ele podia ter dormido na sala.

Abri a porta eu não pude acreditar no que vi, meu pequeno universo pessoal ruiu, todo que eu havia construído, tudo que eu havia acreditado, em tudo que havia confiado perdera o sentido. Jacob e Leah estavam dormindo juntos e nus cobertos apenas por um fino lençol puído. Jacob a abraçava enquanto Leah estava com a cabeça no peito apoiada no peito de Jacob, estavam como um verdadeiro casal apaixonado depois de uma noite de ardente paixão. Não precisei pensar muito pra compreender que eles haviam se amado durante a noite. Leah se acomodou mais no peito de Jacob, eu sabia que ela estava acordada e sabia da minha presença.

- Jake? - gritei com toda minha força. Queria tirá- la de cima dele.

Jacob acordou assustado. Sentando na cama de sobressalto. Seus olhos mostraram o pânico que ele sentia.

- Ne, Nessie?! - Jacob teve dificuldade de dizer meu nome enquanto se enrolava no lençol. Me senti irritada pois Leah se sentou na o abraçou e não se importou em se cobrir.

Jacob havia me traído, me traído com Leah. Eu sempre desconfiei que ela o desejasse, como ela o seguia e o protegia era estranho, ela não gostava de mim e nem de minha família mas mesmo assim ela seguia Jacob, por que ela não se debandava pro bando do Sam? Eu era o Imprinting de Jacob, isso era mais que amor, ele me devia total devoção e fidelidade. Usei todo meu auto controle pra responder.

- Por quê? O que você está fazendo? - usei toda a ironia que eu era capaz, notei que minha voz saiu ácida.

-É obvio, não? - Leah me respondeu sorrindo o que me deixou mais irritada – o garoto estava precisando e devo admitir, eu também.

- Leah por favor! - Jacob tentou repreender Leah – Nessie eu posso explicar!

- Fico feliz que você tenha se divertido Jacob. – Me virei pra ir embora, não queria chorar deles como uma menininha, eu já podia sentir o cheiro das minhas lágrimas, porém fui impedida por Jacob segurando meu braço.

- Espera! Foi um deslize, aconteceu! Eu te amo Nessie! - Leah estava colocando suas roupas com calma, alheia ao que Jacob falava, ou parecendo não se importar.

- Como pode dizer que ama? Você me traiu! Eu sou seu Imprinting. Onde está a sua fidelidade? Onde está a sua devoção?

- Jacob não te traiu – Leah declarou com calma e jogou uma calça para Jacob – Veste!

- Se ele não me traiu o quê vocês estavam fazendo nessa cama? - perguntei tentando usar o mesmo tom de voz de Leah porém fui infeliz.

- Nessie, calma! Vamos conversar em outro lugar – Jacob tentou contornar a situação.

- Brincadeira de gente grande, ele não pode ser baba em tempo integral, ele tem responsabilidades com a alcatéia.

- Claro Leah! A responsabilidade com a alcatéia. – respondi ácida – Não sabia que se estendia em satisfazer membros mal amadas.

- Nessie eu agi sem pensar, por extinto! - Jacob tentou me convencer

- Isso é mais que desejo – Leah falou me encarando.

-É traição! Jacob me traiu! - Gritei bem alto

- Você já ouviu a expressão "bem comum"? - Jacob estava sem cor enquanto Leah delirava. - Não me importo que ele brinque de escravo da mutante vampira, só que há coisas que ele não pode fazer com você, e que você não pode dá-lo.

- Como o quê? - perguntei irada

- Jacob é o verdadeiro Alfa, o gene lobisomem corre dos dois lados. Ele precisa passar o gene adiante, pensa se ele tiver um filho com uma loba como esse bebê será forte.

- Eu não sou um touro reprodutor Leah! - Jacob gritou com Leah.

- Você nunca dará a Jacob o que ele precisa, nunca dará a ele um filho! Você não era pra existir, uma aberração da natureza. Você não pode ter filhos!

- Eu posso dar tudo o que ele quer! Mas pra mim não faz mais diferença.

- Nessie! Você não pode me deixar, me perdoe por favor!

- Eu rejeito seu amor. Eu não posso aceitar isso . Você fez a sua escolha agora viva com ela e seja feliz. Adeus Jacob – gritei essas palavras e me virei em minha velocidade sobrehumana para ir embora.

Corri, precisava fugir. Tinha esperança que saindo de lá tudo aquilo desapareceria. Corri o mais rápido que consegui, não tinha rumo apenas me afastava. Minha cabeça girava, as palavras ácidas de Leah me fez tremer de ódio. Meu corpo tremia e minha visão estava turva, tentei limpá-la – não que fizesse alguma diferença pra mim tê-la naquele momento, pois eu queria ter ficado cega a algumas horas atrás, para não ter visto Jacob e Leah juntos naquela cama. - Me surpreendi quando levei as mãos aos olhos e descobri que as lágrimas estavam obstruindo minha visão, desde quando eu estava chorando?

Senti uma fincada em meu peito , uma dor alucinante capaz de me fazer enlouquecer. Com a dor senti como se meu coração tivesse se expandido, inchado, impedindo minha respiração. A dor estava me sufocando, coloquei minha mão no peito e constatei que ele estava inteiro. A dor chegou a minha garganta e eu a senti queimar. Que dor era aquela que estava tirando meu controle?

A queimação aumentou, não era sede, era uma queimação mais intensa. Precisava amenizar a queimação, pensei em caçar, porém imaginar o sangue de cervos correndo pela minha garganta fez meu estomago revirar em repulsa. Precisava de sangue. Tornei a ver Jacob e Leah abraçados e nus naquela cama, que eu sonhei tanto em estar na última semana , eu não estava vendo-os era apenas a imagem dolorosa gravada em minha mente a ferro e fogo. Queria avançar na imagem, minha garganta queimou com mais intensidade. Descobri o que eu desejava. Sangue. Mas não era qualquer sangue, era o de Jacob e Leah. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu não podia querer o sangue de Jacob! Pude me sentir provando o sangue dele, descendo quente e saboroso, um sangue não tão doce. Me forcei a correr mais longe para não voltar, já estava no território da minha família. Ouvi um rosnado e senti meu peito tremer, era meu. Rosnava como uma besta selvagem.

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu estava me tornando uma fera, um monstro. Será que aquele era meu lado vampiro? Não podia ser todos em minha família eram tão controlados, praticamente todos tinham total domínio da sede. Parei de correr. Precisava extravasar a dor que me sufocava, puxei uma árvore e a usei para atingir outras três que estavam perto, derrubei-as. Senti um grito em minha mente. Um grito de horror, meu lado humano gritava com medo do ser que eu havia me tornado. Não sabia onde estava, usei o resto de controle pra me concentrar e farejar minha casa, era o único sentido que ainda podia usar, os outros já havia perdido o controle.

Corri para casa. Foi um alívio quando ouvi as vozes de Emmett e Alice discutindo sobre algo que eu não consegui identificar. Entrei em minha casa e corri para o escritório de Carlisle. Senti a razão me deixar completamente. Meu corpo estava em convulsão. Senti outros seres se aproximarem e entrarem no comodo que eu me encontrava. Me recuei até a parede. Algo avançou sobre mim, eu rosnei ameaçadoramente, me sentia acuada por outros animais. Eu preparei meu ataque, estava pronta para dar o bote quando ouvi uma voz melodiosa.

Nessie! O que está acontecendo? Calma está tudo bem.- Não consegui processar direito essas palavras nem de onde viam. Continuei rosnando, até senti um toque frio em meu braço. Minha razão foi voltando aos poucos. A mão gelada me envolveu, senti um abraço gelado porém reconfortante. Aqueles braços que me envolviam eram os mesmos que eu desejei quando era um bebê, minha mãe. Senti meu corpo tremer e o choro retornar.


	4. sendo humana

Desculpa o atraso, a fic está pronta até o capítulo 7, mas eu não estou tendo tempo de postá-la ( nem de prosseguir na história, mas agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando. Gente deixar comentários não machuca.

Bjs

**Capítulo 3 - Mudança**

Não sei por quanto tempo eu chorei nos braços de minha mãe, mesmo depois de não ter mais lágrimas nós continuamos abraçadas até o sono começar a me dominar. Em minha semi consciência senti braços firmes me pegarem do colo dela e caminhar comigo. Tentei abrir os olhos mas foi em vão. Eu não queria ir para o meu quarto onde passara tantos momentos com Jacob. Ir para um lugar que não me trouxessem tantas lembranças me faria bem. Lutei contra o torpor que tomava conta do meu corpo. O toque dele na cama me trouxe o desespero, não queria dormir tornar o dia mais vívido em pesadelos.

- Não. Não!!!! – Eu gritei em pânico, enquanto me debatia tentando sair da cama.

- Calma! Está tudo bem, você está no seu quarto – Carlisle tentou me acalmar.

- Eu não quero! Eu não quero dormir aqui – Não reconheci minha voz de tão falha que ela estava devido ao desespero.

- Você está no seu quarto – Carlisle tentou me convencer meis uma vez porém havia receio em sua voz.

- Eu sei que estou no meu quarto só não quero dormir aqui. - Consegui me conter para explicar o que não queria. Percebi que papai não estava em casa.

Levantei da minha cama e saí do quarto. Fui para cozinha pensando em me distrair comendo e também enquanto minha boca e minhas mãos estivessem ocupados eu não teria que falar nem mostrar nada para minha família. Abri a geladeira e peguei uma torta de abacaxi – comida humana não era nem de perto tão saborosa como sangue, mas era mais fácil de conseguir e a variedade era maior, pensa em uma pessoa caçando um litro de leite no supermercado e ele correndo dela , impossível. - Sentei em uma banqueta da cozinha enquanto comia na enorme bancada. Comi devagar, a cozinha sempre fora uma lugar seguro nunca ninguém ia lá além de mim e o sono estava me consumindo.

Senti alguém entrar na cozinha e me virei pra brigar com o invasor, mas Jasper puxou a banqueta em frente a minha e estendeu o braço tocando a minha mão com a sua. Senti uma onda de tranquilidade me invadindo, olhei para ele e pude ver um esboço de um sorriso reconfortante. Sorri de volta – é fácil estar com Jasper, ele não te obriga a falar e nem mostrar nada, respeita a sua privacidade, simplesmente te apóia.- Eu estava quase adormecendo quando ouvi o Volvo vindo na estrada. Era meu pai voltando de algum lugar. Continuei desfrutando da tranquilidade que Jasper me fazia sentir até meu pai entrar na cozinha. Sua expressão estava séria, dolorosa mas nem pude assustar o talento de Jasper não deixou.

-Vamos para casa.- Edward falou com o máximo de doçura que conseguiu, enquanto me colocava nas suas costas. A sua voz estava dura e amarga, tinha certeza que ele havia sido contrariado ou as coisas não estavam como ele queria. Vi Bella se juntar a nós.

Fomos para casa que meus pais ganharam quando casaram – não gostava de lá. Mas não estava me importando com isso naquele momento – comecei a adormecer , me sentindo segura com meus pais.

Acordei pela manhã na cama deles sentindo minha cabeça vazia. Estava péssima, meu mundo desabara . Papai estava parado ao lado da cama muito preocupado.

-Nessie! - ele me chamou – nós estamos nos mudando hoje.

Senti um bolo em meu estômago, aquele era um momento decisivo, estranhei meu corpo, a sede alucinante que eu havia sentido passara. Levantei e fui para casa arrumar minhas coisas. Eu estava profundamente triste. Jacob sempre fora uma parte muito importante da minha breve existência.

Quando cheguei no meu quarto notei que as minhas coisas já se encontravam embaladas e havia duas roupas em cima da minha cama. Uma era um vestido estampado de flores miúdas e uma sandália, com certeza fora Alice que separara. A outra era uma calça jeans e uma blusa que marcava o corpo vermelha e um scarpin vermelho, essa era obra de Rosalie. Para mim nenhuma estava boa o suficiente mas não tinha ânimo de procurar por outra. Fiquei com a blusa e a sandália e calcei a sandália. Deixei meu cabelo solto.

Quando cheguei a garagem todos estavam prontos. Meu corpo e minha mente estavam anestesiados pelo torpor que me dominava. A maioria das coisas estavam no Jipe de Emmett, o banco traseiro do Porsche estava lotado de bagagem e com certeza o bagageiro também estava. O Mercedes o e Volvo também estavam prontos. Me acomodei no banco traseiro do Volvo, senti todos os olhares de minha família recaídos sobre mim. Meu pai tirou um dos meus ursinhos do bagageiro do jipe e me entregou.

Estávamos partindo a paisagem sempre úmida de Forks seria deixada para trás. Me preparei para deixar tudo sem olhar para trás, mas o carro parou na casa de Charlie, despedida, tudo que eu queria evitar. Desejei que Leah não estivesse em casa ou o pouco de controle que consegui durante a noite não seria suficiente para evitar que eu tentasse matá-la. Mamãe e papai desceram do carro me sento obrigada a descer.

Seth abriu a porta antes de chegarmos a varanda em velocidade humana. O rosto dele era um misto de sorriso e preocupação, Charlie apareceu atrás dele . Meu avô estava tentando manter a pose mas senti o cheiro de suas lágrimas. Eles nos deram passagem para que entrássemos na pequena sala. Vi que Sue não estava em casa, com certeza vibrando por sua amada filha ter me roubado meu Jacob.

-Charlie – papai chamou – viemos despedir, já estamos de partida.

- Ah! Bells, você virá visitar seu pai! - vovô estava sem jeito e mamãe estava nervosa, palavras nunca fora o nosso forte.

Vi Seth chorando, não pensei que fosse mexer tanto comigo. Queria fazê-lo sorrir, falar para ele não importar que Leah estava comemorando minha partida, senti os olhos de papai cravados em mim em resposta aos meus pensamentos, não poderia falar nada, ele estava me vigiando. Mamãe e vovô estavam conversando . Caminhei até Seth e o abracei, o calor do seu corpo tão parecido com o de Jacob me fez tremer. Toquei seu rosto nenhuma palavra foi pronunciada porém tudo dito, a nossa amizade era muito intensa. Abracei vovô Charlie.

Papai falou que era hora de irmos, Seth nos acompanhou até o carro recebendo instruções de papai para despachar as coisas que estavam ficando para trás, como o piano e a cruz de madeira, os carros que ficaram e a moto de Jasper recebendo as chaves de nossa casa. Quando papai deu a partida a tristeza em forma de dor se apossou de mim, abracei meu elefante de pelúcia.

Fizemos toda viagem em silêncio, depois de algumas horas só parando para abastecer eu já não era mais capaz de identificar que horas eram, mas vi que já estava em Montana "longe demais de casa" pensei. Senti os olhos de papai cravados em mim através do retrovisor do carro, achei melhor abstrair, prestar atenção nas músicas que tocavam no rádio do carro, achei algumas interessantes e meu pai parecia mais aliviado com a minha atitude, assim passamos a última etapa da viagem.

Entrei em êxtase quando chegamos aos limites de Great Falls. "Vida nova! Escola!" meus pensamentos voavam e tive a impressão de ver um sorriso torto no rosto de papai. Mamãe olhava a cidade pelo vidro do carro. A cidade era maior que Port Angeles. Os carros diminuíram a velocidade e passaram a seguir o Jipe por um bairro residencial dominado por grandes casas, com certeza um bairro de classe alta.

Entramos em uma rua que nenhuma casa tinha muro exceto uma, pois em geral as casas eram separadas por cerca viva, estávamos muito devagar e já era noite, o Jipe parou em frente a casa murada.

Emmett desceu do Jipe e abriu o enorme portão. Carlisle que estava logo atrás de Emmett entrou com a Mercedes em nossos novos domínios. Rosalie desceu do Jipe e entrou caminhando com uma penca de chaves. Alice entrou em seguida nós entramos.

A casa ocupava um quarteirão inteiro, tinha uma área externa imensa, que possivelmente um dia fora um lindo jardim. A casa lembrava um palacete do início do século passado – nada mais que sugestivo – Esme suspirou e um sorriso estonteante amoldou seu belo rosto. Porém o estado da casa era lastimável, ela clamava por uma reforma.

Rosalie e Carlisle entraram na casa escura carregando um rolo de fios. Ouvi Rose comentar que a parte elétrica estava podre mas era possível fazer outra. Jasper e Emmett entraram acompanhando Esme. Percebi pânico no rosto de mamãe olhando para casa.

- Não se preocupe Bella, nós a consertamos em uma semana no máximo! - Alice falou tentando tranquilizar mamãe.

- Hora de recomeçar Bella! - papai falou sussurrando em seus ouvidos e a puxou para um beijo.

Entrei na casa junto com Alice, compreendi imediatamente o pânico da minha mãe. A casa naõ precisava de uma reforma ela simplesmente estava em ruínas. O piso estava oco, o reboco das paredes em grande parte estavam no chão. Todos analisavam a casa, ouvi um grito de euforia de Alice vindo do segundo pavimento. Mamãe e eu resolvemos subir para conhecer o motivo da alegria. Ouvi um crack na escada enquanto subiamos a escada de madeira qeu levava ao segundo pavimento.

-Quem falou que a casa era perfeita? - mamãe perguntou com ironia, a escada havia cedido debaixo do pá direito dela que ficara presa na escada.

- Feita para nós! - respondeu Rosalie – Esta casa está fechada a 30 anos, e as estruturas estão sólidas, nada que uma reforma não resolve.

- Não tão sólidas. - Mamãe respondeu soltando seu pé da escada com cuidado para não demoli-la.

- Trinta anos fechada? - Jasper perguntou surgindo por um portal que levava a algum lugar desconhecido da casa por mim – Alguma história macabra sobre a casa que nos deixarão mais assustadores?

Ouvi a risada estrondosa de Emmett vindo de algum lugar nos fundos do primeiro andar e no outro segundo ele já estava na sala ao lado de Rosalie. Toda a minha família se encaminhou para sala. Emmett estava muito ansioso e vindo dele não era boa coisa.

- A casa é taxada de mal assombrada na região – Emmett começou tentando ficar sério, mas para ele era muito estranho. - A trinta anos morava um casal com três filhos nessa casa. Eles eram muito ricos, família tradicional. O homem era um déspota e maltratava a esposa. Um dia ela surtou, matou os filhos e depois o marido. Estava anoitecendo e a meia-noite ela gritava e chorava a morte dos filhos. Ela pegou a pequena filha morta nos braços e caminhou para o jardim onde se matou com uma adaga no peito. - Eu estava assustada pois nunca havia pensado que uma mãe pudesse matar os filhos – As vezes é possível ouvi-la gritando e chorando a morte dos filhos, depois vê-la carregando a filhinha. - Emmett começou a rir e eu senti meu sangue gelar, afinal a casa era mal assombrada.

- Muito assombrada, realmente assombrada por uma família de vampiros – Jasper começou a rir, ele adorava o bom humor de Emmett.

-Emmett! Você está assustando Nessie. - Papai falou e Emmett começou a rir mais. Se vampiros e lobisomens existiam eu não duvidava nada que fantasmas também pudessem coexistir nesse mundo. - Não se preocupe é só pra te fazer medo.

Rosalie caminhava de um canto ao outro da casa ajudando a todos, ela nunca fora uma pessoa sorridente, mas seu sorriso estava tão radiante que iluminava seu belo rosto de deusa, tornando-a mais bela. Parei para observar todos de minha família mas Rose prendeu minha atenção – ser prestativa não é o habitual de Rose.

- Realmente algo que não se vê todo dia – Jasper comentou parado ao meu lado. Ouvimos a risada de Rosalie gritando Emmett. Jasper e eu nos olhamos assustados.

- Essa não é a Rose! Abduziram-na e colocaram essa cópia no lugar. - concluí, e Jasper riu.

- Ela está feliz e esperançosa, acha que a mudança vai nos fazer bem. Na visão dela os problemas foram deixados para trás. - entenda na visão de Rose, lobisomens.

- Assim eu espero, vida nova. - Lembrei de Forks, dos lobos e quando os Volturis tentaram me destruir a três anos atrás.

- Não se preocupa, é hora de fingir ser humano – senti a calma me dominando e comecei aficar sonolenta.

- Nessie, vou arrumar o Jipe pra você dormir – me pai falou chegando a sala e me colocando nas costas. Não queria dormir tinha medo que quando acordasse tivesse que encarar Jacob e Leah, os responsáveis pela minha tristeza.

- Eu não quero ficar sozinha – resmunguei - a casa é mal assombrada.

- Não, ela não é, era só Emmett exagerando – papai me respondeu – Claro que você pode passar a noite com ela, Jazz. Aliás é uma ótima idéia - Papai respondeu aos pensamentos de Jasper, ele arrumou o banco traseiro do Jipe e me deitou. Meus pensamentos se misturaram e eu já estava confortável graças ao talento do vampiro que velaria meu sono. Dormi.

Quando acordei o cheiro de Jasper ainda estava muito presente, ele realmente passara a noite me vigiando. Levantei e fui para a casa, durante o dia o aspecto de mal assombrada se esvaía. Ela realmente um dia fora majestosa, grandes colunas a conferiam um ar clássico. Era um verdadeiro palacete, com certeza construída no período entre guerras, antes da grande depressão. Entrei na casa e notei o progresso da minha família. As paredes estavam apenas nos tijolos, os tacos que cobriam o chão já haviam sido retirados, uma nova parte elétrica já estava pronta. Todos trabalhavam sem parar. Esme estudava a planta da casa e fazia modificações. Rosalie e Carlisle faziam uma lista do que seria necessário para começar a reforma. Papai e Jasper retiravam os canos enferrujados da casa. Emmett carregava o entulho para fora de casa e mamãe e Alice estavam consertando a escada.

- Nessie! Meu amor, vem aqui por favor! - Esme me chamou no seu habitual tom doce. Me encostei ao seu lado e notei que haviam duas plantas, uma original e outra a da reforma que ela estava montando. - Vamos escolher seu quarto.

A escada tinha um formato de um quase Y, o segundo pavimento era dividido em dois grandes corredores, fomos para o corredor da direita, onde haviam sete portas, seis quartos e um banheiro, abri todas as portas e o quarto cuja a porta ficava de fronte ao corredor era enorme, uma suíte. Ví um imenso sorriso no rosto de Esme, ela queria que eu escolhesse aquele quarto, mas era o quarto do casal. Era o quarto dela por direito.

- Posso ver os quartos do outro corredor? - Perguntei

- Claro querida, mas na ala oeste o sol bate a tarde, aqueles quartos são mais quentes – Esme tentou me persuadir. Abri todas as portas do novo corredor e notei que eles tinham as mesmas proporções do outro.

- Posso ficar com a suíte desse corredor? - Era igual a outra, o quarto possuía uma enorme janela, um closet grande, mas não digno de Alice. O banheiro possuía até banheira - claro eu era única que as vezes precisava usá-lo.

-Como você quer decorá-lo? Uma decoração moderna com muitas almofadas? - Esme me perguntou muito animada.

-Prefiro meus ursinhos. Posso colocar papel de parede? - perguntei apreensiva, Esme era a especialista em decoração e eu não entendia nada.

- Qual cor?

-Lilás – respondi rápido sem pensar.

-Vai ficar maravilhoso! Vamos conosco comprar as coisas da reforma, você vai se divertir.

-Claro, claro. - Dei a mesma resposta automática de Jacob, senti meu coraçaõ sendo estrangulado e forcei um sorriso.

A cidade era imensa, fiquei feliz, me passar por humana seria fácil. A loja era imensa e Rosalie e Esme escolhiam tudo com carinho e cuidado. Me diverti muito comprando. A fachada humana era perfeita. Eu me decidi. Seria humana em Great Falls, deixaria para trás essa história de Lobisomens, começaria uma nova vida, tinha quinze anos e agiria como qualquer garota da minha idade. Eu tinha um futuro pela frente – a eternidade – Viver cada dia, me divertir são coisas que os jovens pensam. Seria uma deles, me misturar e fazer amizade era o meu objetivo. Enterrei Forks e Jacob, estava pronta para ser feliz.

Próximo capítulo temos o primeiro dia de aula de Nessie e muita emoção ainda está por vir !!!!


	5. amizade

**Capítulo 5: Amizade**

Acordei cedo bem disposta, preparada para o segundo dia na escola. Queria ver Beth e agradecer pela música que realmente me fizera bem. Eu tinha esperança que conseguisse parar de pensar NELE, a canção era um roteiro perfeito do meu sofrimento, mas eu chegaria ao final " e nossa história finalmente acabou; é tempo de mudar".

Tomei banho e coloquei meu uniforme que não me pareceu mais tão horrível, procurei em minha necessáire um gloss que Emily me dera antes que eu deixasse Forks. Ela falara que eu já era uma mocinha e teria que usar coisas de moça. Eu não ficara muito feliz com o presente na época, mas naquele momento, não me continha de felicidade por ter algo que me tornava mais humana sem precisar recorrer as minhas tias e me transformar em sua Barbie viva.

Desci as escadas sorrindo carregando minha mochila nos ombros e meu mp3 nos ouvidos tocando minha nova música predileta, o retrato perfeito de uma adolescente humana – se eu fosse uma. Sentei no banco de trás do Volvo. Alice parecia animada com algo.

Chegamos a escola e estacionamos como no dia anterior, desci do carro e pude reconhecer alguns rostos entre eles um dos garotos grandes da aula de literatura. Caminhamos todos juntos até o momento que seria inevitável nossa separação para que cada um fosse para sua sala.

Fui com Alice para a aula de espanhol, ela tentava transparecer calma mas o olhar a traiu.

-O que foi Alice?

- O seu aniversário está chegando. - ela respondeu animada, com o meu humor do último mês para mim não era boa coisa.

- Já sabe meus presentes – perguntei tentando parecer animada, mas fracassei. Eu sempre adorei fazer aniversário, festa, balões, bolo e brincadeiras. Mas esse ano eu não estava animada, pelo contrário não queria que 10 de setembro chegasse mas não conseguia descobrir o motivo do meu desanimo.

-Não posso contar é surpresa, mas eu quero tanto contar... - Alice entrou na sala com esse dilema, o fim do mundo!

- Então não conta. Vão ficar magoados com você – respondi, tentando me livrar daquele assunto. Nos sentamos no meio da sala.

-Alice! - ela olhou para mim e eu abaixei minha cabeça e minha voz para que ela não passasse de um sussurro. - Você acha que vou conseguir fazer amizade?

- Até mais que isso se você quiser. - Ela respondeu com um sorriso lindo. Era tão bom poder contar com Alice.

Vi a menina ruiva de olhos verdes entrar na sala e sentou ao nosso lado.

-Bom dia Cullens!- Ela cumprimentou

-Bom dia!- respondi

-Seu irmão é um gato mas é tão carrancudo que fique com medo dele. - ela me falou com tanta espontaneidade que eu gostei, não me passava maldade.

-Realmente ele é sério mas é bonzinho, não morde! - brinquei, ela estava fazendo uma careta horrível – O que foi?

- Morre!!! Tifany e Kimberly as fiéis escudeiras de Soraia Brackemberg. - Ela terminou fazendo uma careta. Pelo visto eu não era a única que não simpatizara com a referida garota. Tifany e Kimberly eram duas garotas loiras.

Alice ficou quieta ma deixando interagir. O que me deixou extremamente agradecida. A aula de espanhol foi tranquila, as vezes Hannah fazia algum comentário que me levava a abrir um sorriso ou comentar também. Era mais fácil estar com humanos do que eu teria imaginado.

Os humanos que eu convivera até ali fora Charlie e os humanos que de alguma forma tinham ligação com a "família". - Entenda-se as duas alcatéias. Era como nos referíamos a elas quando estavam juntas e seus imprintings. Pensar nessa palavra me calçava arrepios. - Minha amiga de infância fora Claire, que ainda era uma criança de 7 anos. Crescimento acelerado realmente não era uma boa coisa.

O sinal tocou anunciando o fim da primeira aula, caminhei com Alice para o laboratório de química onde teríamos a próxima aula com papai e mamãe.

Quando chegamos eles já estavam na sala dividindo uma carteira de tampo preto, Alice e eu nos sentamos na carteira a frente deles. Milla chegou logo em seguida e se sentou na carteira a minha frente.

-Conseguiu baixar a música? - Ela me perguntou como um bom dia.

- Consegui, ela é maravilhosa. Você já viu Beth hoje? - perguntei aproveitando a pequena brecha que conseguira.

- Não mas a próxima aula é biologia, só vi Daniel Burke. - ela lançou uma piada para mim. Ouvi um rosnado baixo, inaudível a ouvidos humanos do meu pai – Ele está vindo para cá!

Assim que a aula começou ele entrou na sala sorrindo. A aula ocorreu tranquila. Milla realmente era uma aluna muito aplicada. Recebemos uma série de trabalhos a serem realizados ao longo da primeira etapa todos em dupla. Daniel comentou com Milla que ele era muito sortudo de estar fazendo dupla com ela. Alice não anotava nada, não que a memória dela fosse excelente mas por que ela me deixaria fazê-los sozinha.

Quando a aula acabou papai e mamãe se colocaram ao meu lado como sentinelas. Alice caminhou ao lado de Milla e Daniel o que aborreceu papai.

-Beth falou muito de você ontem – Daniel comentou comigo – Falar bem da banda a agradou muito.

-Nossa!. Eu adorei a música – respondi ignorando o olhar reprovador do meu pai.

- Ela já deve ter enchido a sua cabeça. Acho que a nossa nerd de plantão- ele falou apontando para Milla – já deve estar cheia.

- Ontem ela falou do tamanho dos meus óculos 10 vezes. - Milla respondeu parecendo não se importar.

- Realmente, óculos menores realçariam mais a sua beleza. - Alice falou muito animada. No mínimo pensando em fazer de Milla sua próxima Barbie viva, como se eu e mamãe não bastasse.

-Alice! O que ... - papai tentou falar com ela.

-Ai! Edward por favor! A minha sala é esta vejo vocês mais tarde! - ela falou parando em uma porta.

- As vezes é melhor ignorar Alice. Ela não consegue ficar sem expressar a opinião dela. - Mamãe falou para Milla.

- Eu não me importo, meu problema visual é muito intenso. - Ela respondeu, parecendo não se abalar com os comentários.

Entramos na sala e papai voltou para conversar com Alice, ela realmente deve ter pensado em algo que o abalou. Soraia Brackemberg já estava em sala conversando com Tifany e Kimberly. Caminhamos para nos sentar no meio da sala. Mamãe foi a primeira a passar por Soraia seguida de perto por Daniel, ela iria guardar o lugar de papai.

-Nessie! - Beth me chamou entrando na sala.

Me virei para cumprimentá-la, pela minha visão periférica vi Soraia colocar o pé enquanto Milla passava, derrubando-a no estreito corredor entre as carteiras.

O som abafado do tombo me enfureceu.

- O lugar de gente pobre é sempre por baixo. - Soraia falou esnobando Milla, as suas escudeiras, como Hannah havia denominado, riram.

- Você é louca garota? - perguntei, mas só depois percebi que eu havia gritado.

Daniel estava ajudando a Loira a se levantar.

-Por quê? - ela perguntou se fazendo de desentendida.

- Você colocou o pé pra ela tropeçar.

- Isso?! Não sou apenas superior a vocês – ela respondeu presunçosa.

-Você não é humana? - senti todos os olhares da sala recaírem sobre mim, escolhas de palavras errada mas já era tarde pra mudar. - Pra ser superior só se você for de alguma espécie diferente, você evoluiu?

-Sou mais que humana! Sou milionária!

-Esse é um ataque típico de Soraia Brackemberg. - Daniel falou parando ao meu lado.

- Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso. - comentei. Nunca pensei em dinheiro dessa maneira, aliás eu nunca tomei conhecimento de quanto era rica. Sempre sonhei em morar em uma casinha em La Push, ilusão que nunca se tornaria uma realidade.

- Isso foi só pra vocês entenderem que quem manda nessa cidade é a minha família.

-Não! Você não manda a cidade é de todos! - arumentei.

- Uma ordem de meu pai e vocês somem daqui. Que coisa feia Daniel Burke andando com perdedores – ela debochou.

- Quem é perdedor garota? - Beth gritou com Soraia muito alterada.

-Você por exemplo. Não passa da enteada de um dos homens mais ricos de Montana, que casou com uma prostituta.

Senti o cheiro das lágrimas de Beth e o tremor de seu corpo tentando deter o choro.

- Cala a boca! - Ordenei entre os dentes. Senti a sede realmente me incomodar arranhando minha garganta. Olhei Soraia com todo o ódio que eu consegui. Senti o medo dela chagar até mim.

- Já chega! - Meu pai falou sério, duro me encarando e me arrastou pelo braço até minha carteira, Soraia ficou rindo de mim.

Só quando sentei que vi que mamãe esteve o tempo todo ocupada catando os cacos do óculos para que nenhum humano se machucasse. Milla estava em prantos.

- Calma Milla! Cão que ladra não morde – Daniel falou para acalmá-la.

- Como vou estudar eu só tinha aquele óculos.

- Ela vai ter que te pagar outro! - eu falei indignada.

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Eu já mandei parar – papai me repreendeu na frente de todos.

- Eu te pago outro óculos. Agora para de chorar. Ela quer te fazer sofrer – Daniel falou muito sério.

Cruzei os braços sob o peito, era horrível ser vigiada o tempo todo pelo seu pai, não poder expressar seus sentimentos, viver uma farsa. Mais uma vez eu tive inveja dos humanos normais do colégio. Os olhos de papai queimavam em minhas costas. Estava com sede. Não entendia por que Soraia não gostava de mim, sempre todos se encantaram comigo.

A aula de biologia foi muito longa, o Sr. Iolvick perseguia claramente Milla, a chamando 19 vezes durante a aula, fazendo perguntas tanto sob a matéria que ela respondeu todas, ou perguntando o por que dela não estar copiando a matéria. Copiei praticamente tudo que o professor falou, para passar para Milla. Beth estava nervosa, o que Soraia falou deveria ser verdade. Queria saber qual era a relação de Beth e Daniel.

Quando a aula acabou esperei que Soraia saísse de sala pra que eu não avançasse nela.

-Vocês vão almoçar conosco? - perguntou Beth forçando um sorriso.

- Não. - meu pai respondeu causando tremor na pequena garota. - Vamos almoçar com a nossa família.

- Qual é a sua próxima aula Nessie? - Daniel me perguntou.

- Geografia.

- Podemos ir para a aula juntos. - ele sugeriu animado, não entendi por que a insistência dele.

- Seria ótimo vocês irem juntos – mamãe respondeu por mim.

Caminhamos direto para o refeitório, deixando para trás os humanos que haviam se simpatizado conosco, ou melhor comigo.

- Bella! O que você estava fazendo? - papai perguntou mostrando o quanto estava contrariado.

- Ajudando nossa filha a fazer amizade. É o que ela quer. - mamãe respondeu mostrando que não iria voltar a trás em sua decisão.

- É perigoso, ela iria avançar em Soraia.

- Não, ela não iria. Eu confio nela.

- Eu estou presente! - Falei em protesto e fui direto para a fila do refeitório.

Escolhi para almoçar um pedaço de pizza, coca-cola e uma barrinha de chocolate. Quando caminhava pra a mesa de minha família, vi Daniel pegando o almoço para Milla ela realmente não enxergava nada sem óculos. Ele era um rapaz muito simpático e prestativo uma verdadeira raridade. Sentei com minha família a mesa.

-Pararam de tomar decisões por mim? - perguntei irônica.

- Não concordo com a paixão que vocês têm por humanos e lobisomens. Por que não adotamos um humano de bichinho de estimação e vemos quanto tempo ele dura? - Rosalie despejou de forma ácida.

-Rose! - Emmett falou

Discutíamos em um tom muito baixo, impossível para os ouvidos humanos identificarem no meio de tanto ruído.

-Vocês estão esquecendo que Renesmee tem um lado humano, ela precisa viver essas experiências. - mamãe contestou ao meu favor.

- Bella é perigoso a sede dela se intensifica quando ela fica nervosa ou triste. - Papai argumentou sabiamente, isso era algo que eu não podia negar.

- Eu posso me controlar, nunca machuquei vovô Charlie ou Clair.

- Você tinha todos nós cuidando de você, Jacob e Quil.- Papai argumentou comigo e a menção do nome dele me deixou nervosa e eu senti minha garganta beliscar com sede, dei uma golada grande em minha coca pra tentar aliviar.

- Edward! Bella tem razão, acho que se Nessie fizer amizade vai ser muito bom para ela. - Alice argumentou.

- A última vez que nos envolvemos com um humano acabamos com mais uma vampira. - Rosalie falou com uma tranquilidade irônica.

- Vocês vão me dar uma chance? Confiem em mim! - Pedi com meu melhor sorriso.

- Edward, deixe ela viver o lado humano. Voc~e sabe tanto quanto eu que ela está triste. - Jasper falou e eu vibrei de felicidade com o aliado que eu não esperava . Sorri para ele, realmente um estrategista nato.

- Tudo bem! - meu pai falou resignado, me surpreendendo. - Você pode se sentar com eles, mas com uma condição - " Estava muito bom para ser verdade" - Você tem razão, realmente estava- meu pai falou em resposta ao meu pensamento – Eu vou monitorar os pensamentos deles e você só vai andar com quem eu autorizar.

- Mas pai...

Fui fuzilada por seis olhares ameaçadores, custei para descobrir o por que de ter sido fuzilada. Eu havia falado um apalavra proibida na escola. PAI. Eu chamara Edward de pai na escola.

- Você já verificou alguém?

- Daniel Burke ficou muito interessado em você, Elizabeth Wilson e Hannah Rosemberg são excêntricas mas a mente é limpa, se preocupam mais se vão conseguir ver a benda que elas gostam do que com meninos o que é muito bom. Milla Jones tem seus objetivos traçados e ela não irá desviar deles, estudar, conseguir uma bolsa na universidade como ela conseguiu essa, um bom emprego dar uma vida digna a avó que é a única parente que ela tem.

- Ótimo! - falei feliz – essas pessoas estão liberadas?

- Sim, mesmo Daniel Burke estando querendo te beijar e qual garoto nessa escola naõ está querendo? Ele foi o único que os pensamentos pararam nisso.

-Quem sabe eu não queira beijá-lo – perguntei irônica.

Eu estava alegre eu finalmente iria mergulhar nos conflitos adolescente, eu iria decidir quem eu amaria, não precisava de nenhuma força mística pra decidir isso por mim. Continuei almoçando e o refeitório começou a esvaziar, o intervalo estava acabando. Vi Daniel se aproximando através da minha aguçada visão periférica, ele hesitou a uma distância segura, percebi o dilema dele em se aproximar mais ou não – O seu subconsciente o avisando que eramos perigosos. Poupei esse trabalho a ele, peguei meu material e levantei despedindo de minha família.

Caminhei para encontrar com ele, mas meu subconsciente projetava imagens passadas, uma em particular. Me vi ainda pequena correndo para encontrar com meu Jacob. O meu Jacob era diferente DELE. Eliminei esses pensamentos e me concentrei no rapaz loiro que me esperava.

-Vamos! - falei em incentivo, ele estava congelado no lugar.

- Claro! - ele falou estendendo os braços para mim – Antes que a família dela muda de idéia- ele murmurou muito baixo para ele mesmo sem saber que eu podia escutar.

- Você conhece a Beth a muito tempo? - perguntei

- Há sete anos, você percebeu o que Soraia falou?

- Sim.

- Ela é minha irmã emprestada, depois que minha mãe faleceu meu pai se casou com a mãe dela.

- O que a Soraia falou é mentira.

-Não, mas não têm importância. Ela é uma boa mãe para mim e me deu uma irmã maravilhosa.

- Sua família não é convencional. Me senti feliz pela minha não ser a única.

- Todo mundo tem esqueleto no armário. - ele falou e começamos a rir, ele nem imaginava o tamanho do meu esqueleto.

- Você está gostando de Great Falls?- Ele me perguntou, uma pergunta básica.

- Tem muito sol para o meu gosto, sinto falta da floresta – confessei.

- Em Forks a natureza é mais próxima?

- Sim, a floresta começa muito próximo a minha casa.

-Deve ser legal crescer perto da floresta.

- Eu acho – omiti o fato de crescer dentro da floresta correndo com lobos.

Senti saudade de Seth, Quil e Embry. E é claro de Jacob falando da floresta. Sentamos lado a lado na aula de geografia, Daniel era muito agradável. A aula passou muito rápido, realmente o tempo voa quando estamos felizes, livre da ansiedade.

Agradeço a todas pelo carinho e pelos comentários.

Façam uma autora feliz e comentem, postei dois capítulos de uma vez para incentivá-los

A música comentada é yesterday you threw away tomorrow da banda filandesa the rasmus.

Bjs a todas


End file.
